gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronos
The Chronos is a starship created during the period when the Empress ruled the Triangle, originally by her forces. However it fell into the hands of the rebellion against the empire, who retrofitted it with technology based on the Gauntlett's. Their plan was to send the Chronos back through time fifty years with a new crew who would work to change the course of history so that the Empress never came to power and the Triangle never formed. However, during the course of the second episode of The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles: Tales of the Laski, it is revealed that this mission was a catastrophic failure. Background It is unknown what the original purpose of the Chronos was, if that was even it's original name (as it may have been renamed when it was captured by rebel forces), but it is likely that the Empress intended it to be a replacement flagship after the loss of The Gauntlett in the first battle of The Impossible System. This would explain how the rebels were able to make it travel through time so easily if there was already such technology aboard. It is revealed that the ship was built on top of an asteroid, which is where it draws it's gravity from. This asteroid was actually originally a part of New Gallifrey as it is made from Stone Oak, a mineral found on that planet only. The alien attackers would later illustrate a deadly reaction to this substance. The asteroid would also provide a safe retreat for survivors of the alien incursion. The Chronos mission was masterminded by Professor Rahim, a prominent figure in the rebellion, who was good friends with the man who would later command the ship. Although he knew success was not garaunteed, predicting that the basic time travel capacity of the ship was only one way, Rahim would later make use of the same technology and send back another person (a mysterious pale girl with black hair who keeps appearing to Susie of all people throughout the Laski series) on a potentially similar mission. Although Rahim would most certainly know of the mission's failure, as the timeline remained the same, it is unknown whether or not he learned the final fate of the Chronos or her crew, although this is highly unlikely as only the crew of The GateWorld Cantina witnessed it (and this happened fifty years in his past). The Chronos Ark An alien creature, dubbed 'The Chronos Ark' (or sometimes just 'the Ark') by those who came into contact with it, was what powered the time travel technology aboard the Chronos. According to what CJ was able to find out from searching through old computer's aboard the ship, as well as from certain survivors from the mission, the Chronos Ark used to live in the Time Vortex itself and was abducted by the Empress many years before the construction of the Chronos. Again, she probably did this in a search for other ways to traverse time after losing the Gauntlett in the battle with the Cantina over Midna. The Ark was fixed into the Chronos and became one with all of its systems, but it was torture for the creature and that strain was actually killing it. Although the Empress was most certainly aware of this, it is suggested that when it came into possession of the rebels the leading professor, Rahim, was not. When he continued her experiments into time travel he continued that agony for the Ark, which would lead to the massive mission failure for the future crew of the ship. It is revealed that the Ark serves a maternal role for whatever society the vortex dwellers had, which is why they are relentless in their battle to reclaim it. There are also suggestions of an existing hive mind, where the Ark is connected to all of it's 'children' and that it's death could lead to their's too. Technology Although speculated as a flagship for the Triangle, the Chronos strangely seems to have no weapon capabilities (or at least doesn't demonstrate any). This could be because such technology was removed by the rebels during the retrofit, but it seems somehow unlikely so as the mission crew would still need some weapons to presumably stop the rise of the Triangle. However this could be because the Chronos was taken out of the Empress's possession during it's creation, before any weapons could have been fitted. This would also explain how it was so easily taken from the Triangle, as it could not defend itself. It is also suggested that the navigation systems leave much to be desired as the ship ends up in deep space after leaving the future, billions of light years away from the nearest galaxy. The vortex dwellers are able to manipulate the Chronos's audio systems and lure passing ships in, or even use the communication systems to board other ships (as they did with the Cantina). The Chronos Ark uses the audio feed to communicate with CJ through a desperate song also, after she strikes a deal between the aliens and the Chronos survivors. Mission Failure Many things contributed to the failure of the Chronos's mission back through time, but the two main things were B0R1S (an android assassin sent by the Empress) and a race of nameless time vortex-dwelling aliens. When the ship came back through time, several of these 'vortex dwellers' boarded and attacked. Their goal was to posses the crew and use the bodies to free the Chronos Ark, but it was sealed off through a telepathic field. Unable to get through the aliens, in human bodies, turned on the other crewmembers and a large-scale conflict broke out across the whole ship. As this happened an assassin (and spy) sent to keep tabs on the rebels' plans by the Empress witnessed everything, and when the remaining crewmembers retreated down into the asteroid (where, for some reason, the aliens were unable to follow) the assassin switched off the power in the ship and put itself into a deep hibernation. It would not wake up until six months later, when members of the Cantina crew board to find out what happened. Fate After learning the truth of the Chronos and facing off with the assassin on several occasions, CJ realised what had to be done. The Chronos Ark was able to free itself during a moment of weakness for the systems of the ship. CJ, Mapp and several survivors of the crew were able to escape the ship (thanks to P90 arriving in the nick of time) as the Ark finally took control. It created an 'untempered schizm', a hole in the universe, and plummetted the entire ship right into the Time Vortex (which presumably destroyed the ship and released the creature). Category:Universe Category:Cantina